Canada
by SkyGem
Summary: Al learns about all his brother's eccentricities. First up: ketchup chips. Drabble series. No pairings. Mostly family fluff between Matt and Al.
1. Ketchup Chips

Summary: Al learns about all his brother's eccentricities. First up: ketchup chips. Drabble series. No pairings. Mostly family fluff between Matt and Al.

SkyGem: Hey minna-san! I'm Skye, a little Canadian teen from Toronto, Ontario. Lately, I've been really interested in the way other countries see my home, and some of the things I learned shocked me, so just keep in mind that I'm learning right alongside all of you. Some of the things that I've always seen as a normal part of everyday life apparently can't be found outside Canada…weird. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own APH.

* * *

It was a peaceful Saturday morning, and Matthew was sleeping in his bed, as many normal people were wont to do at this time of day, when he was suddenly rudely awoken by his not so normal brother throwing something on top of him.

That something wasn't at all heavy, but the loud crinkling noise it made when it made contact with him awoke the Canadian from his peaceful slumber.

Blinking blearily up at Alfred, the blond nation's annoyance melted away into complete confusion at the look of utter disgust on the other male's face.

Looking down at what had been thrown at him, Matthew became only more confused when he saw it was just a bag of chips.

Letting out a sigh, Matthew propped himself up on his elbows and asked in a slightly annoyed voice, "What's up, Al?"

The other nation just glared harder at him and said, "I decided to graciously come over and give my precious brother a visit, and the only 'junk food'" – he made air quotes are the words – "I can find is _that_ abomination!"

"Abomination?" repeated Matthew, looking down. "It's just a bag of ketchup chips," he said, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Al's eyebrow began twitching at this. "_Just_ a bag of ketchup chips? How dare you defile the sacred nature of the potato chip by giving it the flavour of ketchup!"

Matthew sat up now, his eyes widening slightly.

"Wait a second…you mean you've never had ketchup chips before?"

"Of course not!" was his brother's immediate reply. "Why the hell would I put something so disgusting into my mouth?"

Matthew just kept staring at Al with large, disbelieving eyes for a few minutes more before saying, "…you are missing out on so much…"

And then, before Al could even realize what had happened, his brother had tackled him to the ground and was sitting on his back, showing that surprising strength of his that Al always forgot he had.

"What the hell are you doing, MATT?" he demanded, struggling to get free.

Then, he heard the sound he had been dreading.

The distinct sound of a bag of chips being opened.

"No!" he shouted, "Don't you dare shove those things in-mmph!"

Al was cut off mid-sentence as his usually gentle brother took a handful of chips and shoved them into his mouth, covering it so that he couldn't spit them back out.

There was an outraged cry from his brother, and his struggling continued for a few moments more before he stopped suddenly.

When he felt his brother swallow what had been in his mouth, Matthew tentatively removed his hand from his brother's mouth, only to be greeted by a shout of, "THAT STUFF IS AMAZING!"

The Canadian cringed a little at the volume, and this was when he normally would have started reprimanding his brother, but he was too busy smirking smugly to do so.

"Gimme that!" demanded Al, snatching at the bag still in his brother's hand, who moved it out of his reach before he could take it.

"No way in hell, Al! This is my last bag, and there's no way I'm letting you devour it! Go get your own!"

"But they don't sell it in my country!" whined Al, but Matthew just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Sucks to be you, then."

* * *

SkyGem: So, imagine my surprise when I found out that ketchup chips weren't actually popular in the US. Is something wrong with you people? It's epicly amazing! Especially Lays Ketchup chips. Go find some if you can! Anyways, please do leave a review and let me know what you thought, and try to be gentle, ne? This is my first APH fic…

P.S. On a totally random not: I totally have a Matt/Canada cursor! Jealous yet?

Next chapter: Why's it Blue?


	2. Why's It Blue?

SkyGem: Wao~ I didn't know so many people would find this interesting XD. I'm sorry for taking so long with this one, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Here's your change, sir," said the cashier, smiling as she handed Matthew his change.

With a small smile and a "thank you," Matthew accepted his money and turned to Alfred, who was practically bouncing with impatience, holding the tray with his three burgers and Matthew's one.

When the American had ordered, Matthew had stared at him in shock for a few moments, to which the boy had defensively replied, "I'm not very hungry today!"

As Matthew followed his twin to a table, he dug in his pocket for his wallet.

Sitting down at the table, he put the bills down for a second so that he could put the coins away first, and when next he looked up, he saw that they were all missing.

Eyebrows furrowing a little, he looked over at his brother who, instead of digging into his food as one would expect, was studying the money in his hand with brows furrowed.

Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Matthew asked his brother, "What now?"

Looking up into lavender eyes, Alfred's expression was serious, and he said in a slow, calm voice, "Now Mattie, I don't want you to get too upset…but that cashier gave you fake money."

His eyebrows furrowing in confusion, Matthew asked, "Fake money? What are you talking about Alfred? They look perfectly real to me…"

His expression becoming pitying, Alfred said, as if talking to a dimwit, "Can't you see it, Mattie? If it were real, then why would this be blue?"

Matthew looked at the five dollar bill in his brother's hand for a moment, trying to process exactly what his brother had just said.

_Process, process, process._

_Processing complete._

Trying to resist the immense urge to facepalm, Matthew told his brother in a patient voice, "Alfred…that five is supposed to be blue. Just like that ten is supposed to be purple."

Alfred blinked a few times upon hearing this, not quite seeming to get what his brother was saying.

After a few more blinks, he opened his mouth, and this was what tumbled out: "…Hah?"

Rolling his eyes at his brother's ignorance, Matthew said, "The bills are all different colours. It shouldn't be that surprising, you know; a lot of countries have coloured money."

Alfred, though, looked like he was about to have a heart attack from the shock of it.

"S-so…you mean this five is supposed to be blue?"

Matthew nodded.

"And this ten is supposed to be purple?"

Another nod.

"What about twenties?"

"Green."

"Boring. What about fifties?"

"Red."

"Hundreds?"

"Brown."

"Ones?"

"Coin."

A moment of silence, before Alfred asked incredulously, "You guys have _coins_ for ones? Seriously?"

Matthew nodded, looking around in his wallet before bringing out a coin with a loon on it and placing it on the table. "This is our one dollar coin. It's called a loonie."

Alfred laughed out loud at the name before picking up the coin to inspect it curiously.

"We also have a two dollar coin," added Matthew, already anticipating his brother's reaction.

Alfred looked up at him with eyes as wide as dinner plates. "You have two dollar coins?"

Matthew nodded. "Toonies."

Upon hearing the name, Alfred's expression became suspicious, and he said, "Okay, now I know you're just kidding."

Rolling his eyes, Matthew replied with, "I don't have one with me, but it's a bit bigger than a loonie, and it has a polar bear on one side."

"Yeah right," said Alfred, leaning back in his chair. "Like I'm going to believe there's such a thing as a toonie."

This last statement was said none too quietly, and as people from surrounding tables turned to look at Alfred as if he were a crazy person, Matthew blushed and slid down in his chair, wishing a hole could open right there and swallow him up.

"W-why don't you eat, Al?" he asked, "Your food is getting cold."

This seemed to effectively turn his brother's attention elsewhere as the older blond quickly picked up one of the burgers and shoved it in his mouth, taking a huge bite.

Matthew himself had just started on his food when his brother interrupted, asking, "Hey, Mattie."

"Yeah?"

"Can I keep this loonie?"

* * *

SkyGem: Lol~ well, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know what you thought! Ciao!

Next chapter: The Wonders Of Milk


	3. The Wonders of Milk

When Matthew came home to see an extra pair of shoes by the doorway, and heard giggling coming from the kitchen, he got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Closing the door quietly behind him and slipping off his shoes, the blond walked slowly into the kitchen and was greeted by quite the strange sight.

A certain familiar blond nation was sitting in the middle of his kitchen floor with his knees drawn up to his chest and giggling madly as he poked at something on the floor.

"Al…?" asked Matthew cautiously, not really feeling up to dealing with his more than a little dense brother.

The other blond flinched violently as if he had been struck before turning to look up at Matthew with wide eyes, his expression that of a kid caught red-handed his hand in the cookie jar.

Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Matthew crossed his arms, asking his brother, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Alfred looked from side guiltily before finally looking back at his brother and saying in a hesitant voice, "…nothing…"

Letting out another sigh, Matthew approached Alfred, looking around him to see what it was that his brother had broken before stopping short, blinking in surprise.

There, on the floor, was a completely fine bag of milk.

A few moments of silence passed as Matthew stared at the bag with a blank expression on his face.

Then, turning to face Alfred, Matthew asked, "…What are you doing with my milk?"

…

…

"…Milk?" asked Alfred, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "What milk?"

Kneeling down, Matthew picked the bag up off the floor and held it in front of Alfred's face, saying, "_This_ milk."

…

…

"...That's _milk_?" demanded Alfred, his eyes wide as he stared at the gelatinous form in the Canadian's hand. "But…but…it's in a _bag_!"

Matthew raised an eyebrow at this, asking, "_And_?"

"How do you _drink_ it?"

"…In a glass, maybe?" replied Matthew, his voice suggesting he was talking to someone especially dense.

"Yeah, but how do you pour it? Doesn't it spill everywhere?"

Letting out a longsuffering sigh, the Canadian opened up his fridge and took out a pitcher, holding it out so that his brother could see.

"See this?"

Alfred nodded.

"Now you do this," he said, carefully putting the bag in the pitcher.

Alfred's eyes widened dramatically and he nodded his head enthusiastically, watching with rapt attention.

Putting the pitcher on the counter, Matthew rummaged around in the drawers before brandishing a pair of scissors in front of Alfred.

Alfred watched with suspense, wondering what could possibly come next, before gasping out loud as Matthew cut a small triangle in one corner of the bag.

Then, taking a glass, Matthew poured some milk into it and held the glass out to Alfred.

Letting out a squeal of delight which should never be heard from the mouth of any man, Alfred took it and immediately gulped down the milk.

"It's delicious!"

Matthew had to resist the urge to roll his eyes once more.

"It's just normal milk."

"Yeah, normal milk that was _in a BAG!_"

* * *

SkyGem: Lol~ I just love writing these two. They're both so cute. Anyways, please do leave a review and let me know what you thought!

Next chapter: Smarties vs. Rockets


End file.
